Jund the Idiot - A Snund AU Fic
by bluel0v3
Summary: Scott Jund/Snake AU one-shot - Snund! Jund meets Snake at Best Buy while Scott is working and once they met it seems like they can't stay away from each other. Then Scott figures out that they are neighbors. What will happen between the two once they start getting closer? Rated T for language and implied sexual content.


**Hey guys, so a little update I guess. So, I've always had a strong feeling there was something really funny about Snake and Scott's relationship together during the Late Night streams. And, recently I've been reading too many fics about them, so yeah. I've been dying to write one and it's going to be quite difficult in my eyes to correctly get Snake's personality since he is so dark and **_**mysterious**_**, at least to me, especially since I know not too much about him. Oh and just a note: I know a lot of people expect there to be smut in a Snund fic, but sorry… I don't write smut. I stick to fluff. So yeah, other than that, enjoy! Oh and this is my first AU… so tell me what you think. I'm also thinking of writing an AU about some other people, so feedback please!**

A Snund Fic (AU)

**Scott's P.O.V.**

Here we go, another lousy day at work. I rolled over in my bed and slammed on the alarm clock until the buzzer was silenced. I peeled back the sheets and reluctantly crawled out of my cocoon. I trudged over to my dresser and pulled open the familiar drawer which held my Best Buy uniforms. I draped the clothes over my body and dragged my feet out of my room and into the bathroom. I followed my every day morning routine; scrub my face, do my hair, brush my teeth, and go to the toilet. It was the same every single day, simple. I then made my way down the hallway and into my kitchen. I pulled out my breakfast makings, and slid together a peanut butter and jam English muffin. I peered at the clock and noticed the time. 9:50. My shift starts at 10. This happens every day, like I said, it was my routine. I didn't worry, since I knew I had enough time. I quickly hopped in my car and drove downtown until I saw the familiar blue and yellow building. I sighed as I pulled into my usual parking space and jogged into the store, clocking in right as the clock struck 10.

Phew, that was cutting it a little too close.

"Jund? Where's Jund?" I heard the voice of my manager, Marty, calling for me. I emerged from the break room and followed the voice.

"Scott Jund, reporting for duty Sir," I said, mumbling my daily order.

"Thank you, oh and please next time you come into work, don't be almost late again, or it's going on your record," he said, giving me a stern look. Hmph, he was acting like my dad. I turned and got to my regular post, the computers. Out of everyone who worked in this store, I was the only one who actually knew something about computers, so I had to sit behind the little corner table waiting for someone to ask me a question about how big of a hard drive this computer has or how much RAM another one has. I literally just spend the whole day surfing the web on my phone. As a couple hours rolled by, a little girl came strolling up to me.

"Excuse me sir, but I had a question about one of these computers," She said, rocking back and forth on her heels.

"Sure, what do you need?" I replied, getting up from behind the desk and following her to the computer of choice.

"I was wondering if you could tell me if this computer could play my Barbie game. It's really fun, but my mommy says I need my own computer if I was to get all my games on it," She said, smiling up at me.

"Actually, it can't. See if you look on the side of this laptop, there is no slot for the CD, which means you can't play the game on this computer. If you look at this one over here," I said, pointing at another laptop, "see this one has a slot for the CD. This one you can play your game on. Any computer here that has that slot, you can play your game with."

"Oh thank you very much, sir," She said, playing around with another laptop. At that moment, I felt a weird sensation that someone was looking at me. I slowly turned around and saw a big man, giant in the fact. He was inches taller than me, with longer dark hair, pulled back with a green bandana. He smiled at the girl, and then me, well if you can call it a smile, more like a slight tug on his lips, and then he turned back to the DSLR stand he was looking at. I knit my brows together and starting heading back to my little desk in the corner of the section. I pulled out an old Spiderman comic I brought from home out of my backpack and opened it up, scanning through the pictures, not paying attention to the words on the page. I felt a presence in front of me and let my gaze float up. In front of me was the same man as before.

"Can I help you sir?" I asked, putting away my comic and sitting up straight.

He cleared his throat and grumbled, "What would a good lens be for this that can help it zoom in more?" He nodded towards his camera strapped around his neck and dangling against chest.

"Oh, there is one right here that would work great for your camera," I replied, handing him one of our best lenses for his camera. He nodded back at me and took the box in his hands.

"Thanks," He mumbled. He had a really deep, eerie voice that automatically made my neck hairs stand on edge. He turned to the checkout station and paid for his new lens and with that he exited the store.

The memory of him was edged into my head now, not daring to leave my eyes. I tried shaking the feeling of his presence, but I couldn't. It felt like months until my shift finally ended at 6, and I gathered up all my things from the break room and clocked out. I dragged my feet back to my car and climbed in, sighing with relief as I pulled out of the parking lot. I drove back to my apartment complex and annoyingly slammed my car door shut. The complex was always so quite at this hour; sometimes it gave me the creeps. I pulled my feet up to the second floor and to my apartment door, reaching into my pocket to grab my house key. Scrambling around, I rummaged through all my pockets and couldn't find my keys. My eyes fell back onto my car and I sprinted back down to it. Once I got there, I pulled on the driver side handle, but forgot that once my car door closed, it locked by itself. Of course, there were my keys, still in the ignition. I must be so tired to forget to take my keys out. How stupid!

I pulled out my phone and quickly looked up my local mechanic's number. I dialed it and waited for someone to answer.

"Hello, Manny's repair shop, how may I help you?" A voice said on the other side.

"Hi, I locked myself out of my house and my car. The keys are still in the ignition. I need your help!" I practically yelled into the phone.

"Sorry kid, our locksmith left for the night. You have to wait until 1:00 tomorrow until you get into your car," He said.

"But you don't understand, I can't get into my apartment! Where do I sleep?" I said, getting really angry now. It didn't help that I was so tired after a long day at work.

"I don't know find a friend to stay with for the night," He said, and with that he hung up the phone.

I got so annoyed I had to restrain myself from throwing my phone onto the pavement. I slumped down against my car and tried calling my friend Ryan (Cryaotic).

"Hello?" Ryan said.

"Hey Ryan, its Jund. I got locked out of my apartment; do you think I could spend the night at your place?" I asked.

"Oh, sorry dude, I'm not home, I'm visiting my grandparents out of town," He replied.

"It's okay, no worries." I said, hanging up the phone. I stuffed my phone back into my pocket and hung my head in my hands.

A bright light flashed over me, making me strain to make it out. I squint my eyes to reveal another car pulling into the apartment lot. A person emerged from the car, creating a menacing shadow in the darkness. I kept my head in my hands and waited for the person to leave and go to their apartment, but nothing happened.

I looked up and saw the male from earlier, with the bandana strung across his head. "What are you doing?" He asked, walking closer to me, recognizing me from earlier.

"I'm locked out of my car and apartment," I said. What was I doing? I barely know this guy!

He pushed me aside and rustled something out of his pocket. He jingled a little key out of his pocket and poked it around in the car key hole. A little while after, the car clicked and he opened the door, pulled out the keys, and handed them to me. Shocked, I took them out of his hands and he walked away, climbing up the stairs. I just noticed, but his apartment was my neighbor. He closed the door behind him and I scrambled off the ground. I got to my apartment and unlocked the door, going inside and falling onto my couch, glad to be off the cement. My eyes finally closed and I dozed off to sleep without eating any dinner.

I woke up the next day and stretched out my sore back. It probably wasn't a good idea to sleep on the couch the whole night. I got up and stared at the clock. 12:10; that's the longest I've ever slept all year. Then it dawned on me; I have to work today, another 10 to 6 shift.

"SHIT! I'M LATE!" I screamed, running out the door. Once I got out the door, I slammed into a body like a brick. "Sorry!" I yelled behind me, getting into my car and driving into work.

Luckily I got off with a warning, it was my first time being late, and so luckily my boss let me off the hook.

Halfway through my shift, the same man came back into the store. He casually strolled into the back section and started searching through the XBOX games. His expression morphed into confusion and scratched his head, surfing through the green boxes. He quietly got up and strolled over to me at my desk.

"Do you have Grand Theft Auto 5 here? I need it for my friend's birthday," He asked, a small smile growing on his lips.

"Yeah, but it's not on the shelf yet. Here ya go," I said, pulling out the box and handing the game to him.

"Thanks," He said, starting to walk away.

"Wait!" I said, stopping him in his tracks. "I never got to thank you for last night," I said. He turned around to face me.

"It was nothing," He said.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Snake," He replied. He gazed down at my name tag, "Scott?"

"Yep," I replied.

"Okay," He said, and with that he strolled out of the store.

My shift was over and I began to make my way back to my car. I climbed in and remembered I needed to buy some food for dinner tonight. I was starving, so I drove to the nearest market. I got out, grabbed a hand basket, and started picking out food. As I finished picking out my favorite snacks, Snake strolled past me.

"You eat like shit," He mumbled, grabbing a loaf of bread. I spun around to face him.

"I do not! I eat better than most people!" My eyes fell at his basket. Inside he had protein bars, vitamins, and organic food.

"Moron," He said, continuing to walk away.

"I'll show you!" I yelled at him, catching the attention of some people around me. I looked around the market, collecting more healthy things. I picked up some organic peanut butter and substituted my regular milk with almond milk. I thought this stuff was pretty healthy, so I made my way to the checkout counters. I saw Snake at one of the self checkouts and hurried up to him. I shoved my basket into him and said, "Look, healthy stuff. I was going to get all this anyways."

He peered down and reached into my basket, pulling out a sleeve of Oreos and my carton of vanilla ice cream. "Yeah, that's real healthy," He chuckled, a sound I would never have expected to come out of him.

I huffed out a breath and started checking out next to him, "Whatever."

He seemed to change me, make me happy. All of a sudden, this stranger was bringing back my fun side, even though he was so monotone, not seeming to have any emotion. I liked it. It felt good.

As I finished paying and putting my groceries into the trunk of my car, I returned my basket and started driving home. I peered in my mirror and saw the purple-black bags forming under my eyes from lack of sleep. Once I was finally home, I sighed with relief and turned on my laptop. I saw I got some Skype notifications from Ryan.

I decided to talk to him again, it's been a while. I clicked the "CALL" button and turned on my webcam. As he answered, a smile spread on my face.

"You look happy," He said, smiling back at me.

"I am. Today was a good day!" I said. It really had been a pretty awesome day, just because I spent a little time with Snake.

"So, what happened the other day, how did you get back in your house?" He asked.

With that, I told him the whole story, everything about Snake; him being at work, being my next door neighbor, the grocery store, the car incident, everything.

"Oh, I see. So do you like him?" Ryan asked, smirking at me.

"I…. uh… I…" I stammered, not knowing what to say.

"Is it love?" His smirk grew into a grin as he leaned into the webcam, waiting for my response.

"Uh… I…. yeah… maybe…" I replied, a smile couldn't help but break out on my face.

"You said he was your neighbor, right? Maybe you should go talk to him," He suggested.

"Oh no, nope, nope, nope. I am not talking to him!"

"Why not?!" Ryan asked.

"I can't."

"Why?"

"FINE! I'll go talk to him!" I yelled, I heard a chuckle and the call ended. My head slammed onto the desk and I rolled back my chair. I took a deep breath and went to my door. I opened it up and stepped out into the night. I turned to his door and knocked a couple times. The door opened and out stepped Snake, still looking the same, just this time he was wearing a navy blue bandana.

"Hey, I was just thinking about the last couple days, and yeah, I dunno how I feel and stuff, not that this is a bad thing, just that I'm confu-". I was cut off by the feeling of warm lips on mine. They were soft, yet hard, and I melted into the feeling, kissing back. He parted from me and I looked at him. He cocked his head and brushed my cheek with his hand. His hand fell into mine and he guided me into his apartment. I was too dazed to look around and take in my surroundings, and I was lead into his bedroom. I fell on top of the bed and looked at him as he effortlessly slipped his shirt off. He crawled onto the bed on top of me and smiled down. Again, he connected his lips to mine, then down to my neck. He parted only to pull of my shirt and quickly continued to kiss down my chest. He stopped at the belt level on my pants and looked back up to me. I squirmed uncomfortably and he came back to my eye level.

"What's wrong?" He asked, placing a small kiss on my left temple.

"It's just, I've never done this before," I muttered, hoping he couldn't hear. Unfortunately he did, and got off from above me. I frowned, but he smiled back.

"Hey, it's okay. I won't go too fast for you," He said, soothing my worries. He laid next to me and wrapped his long arms around my body. He pulled the blankets over us and he placed a kiss on my forehead. "Maybe we could try again when you're ready," he smiled and pulled me tight against his chest.

"Thanks," I replied, and smiled into his embrace.

"Idiot," He smirked, as he closed his eyes.

He was so warm and comforting, I fell into a deep sleep, and our heart beats synchronizing as we slept. It felt so good to finally be in someone's arms, especially his.

**That's it! I hope it wasn't a super hasty ending or anything, but I couldn't really think of a better ending other than the inevitable smut and I don't really like writing that stuff. So, yeah, sorry for the slow beginning and stuff too. Anyawhooooo I still hope you enjoyed this one-shot Snund thing! 3**


End file.
